Ruby Grimm Potter
by ice blizard
Summary: Ever wonder what the Potters back up plan was if they were found? Well then let's have a look at one and see how it effects The British Wizarding World! !FemHarry !GrimmRuby !OOC
1. Ch 1 The Back Up Plan

**Chapter 1: A Back up Plan**

-1979-

Lilly Potter just got a letter from Dumbledore that made her blood run cold. It eloquently stated that her unborn baby was now high up on Voldemort's hit list. Dropping the letter she quickly ran into the living room to write a letter to James to get home as soon as possible.

After the letter was sent off she went to her study to think up a plan. 10 minutes later she was writing calculations and runic designs on a piece of parchment with plans upon plans running through her mind. Going through some spells in the Potter Grimoire she finds a modified port key to another reality simply called a Reality Key but the only problem was it took more magic then her and James had combined, deciding to book mark it for later she moved on to the runes section.

-January 1980-

Lilly was four months pregnant with there Little Ruby as they named her that after finding out her gender with a quick spell. Knowing how the Wizarding World was about witches and marriage contracts James and her decided to say she was a boy to avoid any contracts from 'accidentally' getting misplaced in with any random there paperwork and since there was no 'Harry Potter' any ones they sign will immediately become invalid.

Right now Lilly was testing a Reality Key powered by the house's wards and was getting good results by sending it out with simple instructions to grab anything man made and bring it back nothing living yet as even a small rat almost caused the wards to fail. Luckily it survived. As she sent it off she looked over some things from a world that sounded interesting from what she found on a futuristic scroll it brought back along with a small box.

Unfortunately the next day it wouldn't let her access it again only showing a red screen with a lock on it most likely an anti-Thief mechanism. So she started looking at the box with a small button on it but try as she might she couldn't push it down. Moving a finger over it the button moves a bit towards the front of it.

Getting an idea she pushes it forward and down quickly it jumps out of her hand unfolding into a black knife with sparkling red gems in it's sharp blade. Rearing her arm back in fright and right into the blade leaving a medium size wound on her arm biting her lip in pain as the blade also cauterized it. Stumbling back into a chair grabbing her arm in pain waiting for it to subside she looked at the Reality Key landing area hoping for some thing a living this time as she set it to grab a small animal.

Looking back at the open wound with a flick of her wand she closes it up some as the Key gets back leaving a small mask next to it. Looking at it with a critical eye for any sighs of life only for a black mist to start to come out of it and with her DADA lessons kicking in she casts a cutting curse at it before it can get ready to fight back, making a clean cut through the mask making a black blood substance go flying back on her covering her in it.

After a minute she casts a cleaning spell on herself "Note to self be more specific with what to grab..." a moment later she starts to feel sick, moving to her bed room to grab a morning sickness potion forgetting about the grim blood she had on her and now inside her. But her magic didn't and started to limit the spread of the poisonous blood the last of it which moved to a barely developed Ruby after a second her magic started to grab on to it thinking it was some new DNA to take in, making the first ever seen half Witch half grim hybrid. With Lilly none the wiser.

-October 30 1981-

Lilly was at there home in Godric's Hollow looking over the ward stone under the staircase making sure everything was working right with the fidelius charm witch kept them hidden but the wards had to be disabled for it to work correctly so after they were she took over the main ward stone for plan C if Voldemort found them. She walked up to 'Harry's room' to see if she's awake. Frowning as she looked at her sleeping baby still remembering a year ago only two hours after she was born Dumbledore came over to and all but demanded to see there new 'son'.

knowing if he found out he would just tell his order which they knew had at least one spy in it about there little girl, so she did an advance glamour on her by using her own magic with Jame's to power it to make her look like a baby James. After he did some basic check up charms and pronouncing him healthy he put his hand on her shoulder babbling about how proud they must be only noticing out of the corner of her eye him cutting some strands of hair most likely for a health and tracking device but not knowing if it was to track her or ruby. So she held her tongue till he left before going to look for away to break a tracking charm only to find to make one the creator most have some DNA and there full birth name witch he didn't have or the charm would be completely inaccurate.

James and her still weren't able to see there baby rose after they put on the glamour because everyday like clock work one of there friends would come over even for the tiniest of things, today was Peter but he seemed depressed and when asked he said that it was a hangover which shocked both Potters that little old Peter was out drinking when they never seen him with a drop of alcohol in there whole lives.

-October 31 1981-

The next day was going as like any other with Sirius going to join them to night for dinner. Deciding since Sirius is always an hour or two late for dinner she held off preparing it till the last minute. As James was down in the living room reading the paper and her up in there study looking for why Ruby was getting all fussy today when as long as they had her she was always quiet but now she was a ball of energy and won't settled down James kept saying it was just built up energy over time but it was just so random it didn't make any since to her.

As she looked at the clock to find that she had 15 minutes to make dinner for the three of them and ruby as she got up to go to the kitchen she mused how easy it was to make a four-course meal in a few minutes with just a handful of spells why wizards didn't just do this instead of using house elves, come on the poor things do enough already for them without them spending hours just cooking.

When she was about to go down the stairs James yelled that HE was here grabbing her wand she called James to block the door and get his emergency port-key only for him to find it wasn't in his pocket and his wand was in the kitchen finding both plan A & B where going up in flames he went to grab it just as the door exploded inward throwing him back on to the ground Lilly was running to Ruby's room before she even knew it getting to the door as a green flash came form the living room as she slammed the door closed and locked it she casts a few spells to slow HIM down.

She grabbed the Reality Key she start putting spells on it to cast when it gets to it's destination such as a blood adoption spell, permanent reverse aging spell to set to make Ruby go back to when she was only two days old and lot of memory charms mixed with compulsion charms. Setting it and Ruby under her crib and putting the destination to look for a new family that would except her no mater what and to set her on the right path of life. As it charges up the power to send her baby off she decides if she's going down she's taking Voldemort with her! Grabbing a doll she starts to carve runes into it as the door to the room starts to get hit with spells she puts the doll in the crib and transfigures it into a sleeping harry right as the door breaks down with a small pop Ruby is gone leaving the two of them alone.

-Remnant November 2nd-

Summer Rose was on her way back home with her team mate Taiyang Xiao Long from a routine sweep for grim on a trade route when a bright light blinds both of them before leaving them baffled and Confused until summer looks down into her arms to see a small baby then it hits her like a Bullhead. This was Her and Taiyang's baby they been keeping it a Secret for months! She wasn't do for another week or two but two days ago she had her at an Inn.

Summer looked down at her little rose who was staring back with her different colored eyes one silver like Summer's the other blood red like a Grimm's.

Taiyang put his hand on her shoulder. "We need to tell Ozpin, I don't think her eye shouldn't be like that.."

With a nod from summer they move to get a bullhead back to Beacon Academy.

-Dumbledore's Office-

Dumbledore was in his Office looking at some new candy he found at a muggle shop when some of his instruments on his desk went off showing Harry Potter's location only to stop a minute later losing his location checking his health monitor it show he was ether in a coma or under heavy wards walking over to his fire place he flowed into the burning house only to see Sirius Black flying off in his motorcycle looking around he came to the conclusion.

That, Black let in Voldemort in as he was the Secret Keeper even though he can't remember casting the spell it was Black that gave him the piece of paper with the Secret on it. Continuing that thought when his lord failed to kill harry, Black went in grabbed Harry and torched the place on his way out and was making his escape on his motorcycle when He arrived. Shaking his head at how good the Black family were at in improvising he flicked his wand extinguishing the fire and went back to his Office to call the order to search for where ever Black and Harry were going to hide.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well I decided to make a new Story and no I'm not abandoning my other one I'm just having some s** **erious** **writer's block on it. So I decided to go with something less complicated to write.**

 **But anyway to get down to what the most basic terms what this story's about it's a Grimm Ruby that will go to Hogwarts. Now I'm not going to say what type of Grimm she is or how her magic will affect her powers that will becoming in the next chapter.**

 **But here's some notes you all should know my normal chapter size is around one thousand Words so short to low medium length chapters exceptions are made for special chapters but I don't have the skill to make ten thousand word chapter** **s** **without adding in a lot of unneeded filler** **so please don't ask for longer** **chapter** **s** **.**

 **And lastly this FanFic will be having cannon plot points and maybe spoilers But it will break off form cannon almost completely** **after the events at the end of Volume two RWBY. I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Ch 2 Growing up

**Chapter 2: Growing up**

-Ozpin's Office-

Ozpin was sitting behind his desk waiting for Summer and Taiyang to report when he looked up from his scroll to them walking in and what he saw nearly made him choke on his coffee. Summer was holding a sleeping baby but not just any baby her Own Baby! Quickly making sure his calm mask was still on, He gestured for them to sit down.

"Your back and with a Baby… Summer I want to know every detail on how you got..."

"Ruby. Sir"

"Right... Summer I maybe old but.. I don't remember you being pregnant in any of your Medical file or any visual signs.." Blushing in embarrassment Summer answered "We kept her hidden Sir.."

"So you mean to tell me I've been sending out a pregnant woman on life or death Missions for almost a year now because she wanted it to be a secret?.." The room was getting cold as Ozpin's anger started Rising making Ruby giggle in her sleep.

"I take it Taiyang is the father?" With a sharp nod Ozpin rubs his nose. "Anything else?..."

"We want her to get a check up we think somethings wrong with her.." Ozpin's eye brows shot up he quickly gets up and walks over to them "What exactly is wrong with Ruby?" Summer filling it easier to just show him she wakes Ruby up and with a yawn Ruby looks at Ozpin with her Different colored eye one of them being completely red if there was an iris or pupil it was impossible to tell just like a Grimm…

Moving to a med-kit he pulled out a small empty needle. Giving a reassuring gesture to the only other two adults in the room he took a small sample of blood before holding it to a light. It's pitch black with hints of red. If it wasn't for the bits of red in it he would have just thought it was a new kind of Grimm.

"Well Miss Rose you'll be happy to know you gave birth to a very healthy baby Grimm." He said looking away from them "But luckily for you she's at least a bit human as you can tell with her appearance but I'll need to run some tests to see how much is Human and what is Grimm" Turning back to them to see there reaction it was lackluster to his surprise "Well she's still are child even if she's a Grimm I will back sure she grows up with her big sister Yang." Taiyang nods to himself before looking at Ozpin."Can the test show what kind of Grimm she is? I want to know what to expect."

After some more back and forth the three of them started to make there way back to Taiyang's house with that same man thinking about his older daughter's smile at learning she was a big sister! And… Raven's…reaction…. he's dead… As he started to go paler Ruby was laughing at her Daddy's face.

-9 Years Later-

Ruby just got back from a hunt with Her uncle Crow and her Sister. Ruby now looks like a smaller version of Summer with a red cloak but there is differences other than her red eye that she now hides under a fake white eye patch. Fake as in it's unneeded and completely see-through on the inside her uncle crow got it from a friend that works at a dust lab. Moving along to the other differences is that all her teeth are all serrated and razor sharp like form a horror movie and lastly and most noticeably she has black markings all over her the only exception is her face.

Also shortly after she was 'born' Professor Ozpin ran some tests and found out she's 50% Grimm, more pacifically a Geist, Which is a spectral type of Grimm that possesses objects and makes it into a body for it's self they are know to be rare and almost always require two fully trained huntsmen to take one down.

After some tests when she was six it was found she could literally eject her self from her body leaving it empty and her in a near invisible like state that was completely intangible but after a while she accidentally possessed a book when she got back to her body she knew the whole book like the back of her own hand but it quickly became obvious that she may know every word and sentence but it didn't mean she comprehended it.

They found out a year later that she could also possess humans as well which she proved after she possessed her Uncle Crow after he tried to sleep in when Yang and her wanted breakfast so she quite literally made him walk into the Kitchen after a bit more testing with Crow as the guinea pig they found she only controlled the body not the mind.

She could gain muscle memory from her dolls as she liked to called them which only served to creep everyone in the room out but that's all she got from them.

But for most of her short nine years of life it was great! She trained everyday, went on hunts with her family and had great fresh meat which she learn from her dad wasn't what humans normally ate. But after being told what she was and came to terms with it she told them even if she was a full Grimm she would stay with them. But the one weird thing other then her aura acting up when she was mad. Was that she couldn't feel fear sure you could jump out of nowhere and make her jump but it was more instinct then anything else. But fun enough they found out that other Grimm wouldn't attack unless she struck first and after one hunt they found a young Beowulf that she kept and named Ein.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well Chapter two is done! Now that that's over let's talk about her semblances which is still speed and think of her possession power as a second semblance with the main weakness being her original body becomes completely defenseless without anyone to watch it.**

 **Anyway another note I forgot to add in there a bit about the slight problem with her muscle memory copying while it can say copy all Crow's fighting style it can't just make it work with her body type. Say she tries to swing a scythe like him, she'll try to do it exactly like him but since she's not the same size or strength as him she'll just end up hurting herself in the process.**


	3. Ch 3 Acceptance

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

-At A 24 Hour Store-

Ruby was at a Huntsman shop called From Dust Till Dawn in the City of Vale. She was now fifteen and like any other Grimm she was constantly evolving with age getting faster and more flexible twice as fast as any trainer would be in the same amount of time with only a basic workout a day of course with any of her Grimm powers it had to be tested. And they found she no longer had to drink and she was slowly losing the need to eat of course she could still drink just fine, it was just unnecessary now. They also predicted that by nineteen she wouldn't need to breathe either.

She was currently looking through a weapons magazine trying to find any new parts or designs as she listened to some random song playing on her scroll's radio when someone tapped her arm. Looking back she saw a man behind her signaling for her to take off her headset.

"Can I help you?" She asks a little annoyed.

"Hand over everything you have now." He said in her own opinion a very dumb voice she reach for Crescent Rose "Are you robbing me?"

With a stupid nod she fired a non-lethal shot into his stomach making him fly to the front of the shop as well as drawing another goon's attention activating her semblance she dashed at him with a high kick to the face making both of them go through the store's window. Getting the attention of the two other goons as well as the leader.

Unfolding Crescent Rose she looked at them as the leader ordered the two to attack her. Quickly closing the distance with a swing of her scythe she hit guy number one with a blunt side of the blade knocking him out as guy number two started to fire at her, dashing side to side she fired another non-lethal round at him knocking him out.

As a the leader stepped forward Ruby got a better look at him. And recognizing him as the crime lord Roman Torchwick she got ready for anything he may try. As he scowled and talked about how hard it was to get good help nowadays Ruby heard the faint sound of a bullhead's engines behind a building she determined it was either backup or more like his escape plan.

As he was just finishing his little dialogue he raised his cane at her. As she got ready to deflect a bullet he instead shot out a flare temporarily blinding her human eye, but already guessing where he was going she jumped on to the building Roman was currently climbing a ladder onto she looked down the back of it she saw a bullhead waiting to take off she couldn't stop the feeling like this whole situation has been done in movies before. Sensing a huge aura heading there way. She got ready right as Roman got to the roof with her.

Looking at her in shock he try to pose in a grandiose manner before the bullhead started to rise behind him as he went to grab something most likely to distract her the huge aura was heading to intercept it she had an idea. As soon as he threw the.. crystal? Deciding not to question his idea to destroy the thing he just stole. She ejected her self from her body making her fly into the cockpit only glimpsing the person with the huge aura pushing her body out of the way before possessing the pilot.

Whoever she possessed had an equally sized aura as the person that saved her body only more concealed deciding she was a bigger threat than Roman she started having her pulling out wires from under the control panel making the Bullhead lose power before making her knock herself out by making her slam her head on the control panel very hard at the same time ejecting herself out of her and make her way back to her body in time to see the bullhead crash into the ground with Roman jumping out the side of it only to be trapped in a makeshift cage courtesy of the mystery person who turned out be a tall blond woman with a Riding Crop recognizing the woman Ruby grinned at her.

"Your The Glynda Goodwitch! Can I get your autograph?!"

-Vale Police Station. Ozpin's POV-

Ozpin was on his way to see Ruby in the interrogation room which wasn't the most ideal way of meeting her after last seeing her at Summer's funeral years ago. So to help ease the tension in the air he grabbed some cookies from the cafeteria which he heard from her father that it was her favorite snack.

As he took a drink from his coffee mug he heard Glynda yell about what if she wasn't there when she 'passed out' Ozpin already knew about her powers from having crow and her father send him copies about her tests done on her powers for him to study. As he walked in he heard.

"But someone wants to talk to you." Smiling at his perfect timing he put the cookies in front of Ruby before taking a seat and watching slightly amazed that she was not only setting a new world record for fastest cookie consumption but also swallowing them whole. Making a coughing sound into his fist to get her attention with her looking at him, he smiled slightly and gave her his signature awkward greeting "Ruby Rose you have a silver eye.." Seeing her looking at him awkwardly and Confused he nodded to himself thinking that he still got it.

"Yes?..." Ruby Answers not knowing if it was a question.

"Well Miss Rose I have a question for you.. where did you learn to use one of the most dangerous weapon to be designed?" He asked as he showed her fighting the goons on his scroll.

"Oh from my Uncle Crow! He's a teacher at Signal Academy! I'm like his Apprentice I was like all trash until he started training me!" As she talked she was making the most horribly fake karate moves he's ever seen.

"Yes quite... I take it you want to be a Huntress?

"Yes like my parents! Because they where Huntsman and they taught Me and Yang my sister to always help others I thought that being a Huntress would be the best way to do that!"

Ozpin nods before looking at her again with a raised eyebrow "Do you know who I am?"

After a second Ruby answered with a quick "Your professor Ozpin Headmaster at Beacon Academy. My sister is going to your school this year." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee.

"You want to come to My school?" With that asked Ruby's face turned serious before looking at him right into his eyes." More then anything..." With that Ozpin looks at Glynda with her response being a sigh and a nod. So he got up and smiled thinking of the next teachers meeting and there faces when he tells them there having a Grimm as a new student.

-Airship To Beacon-

Ruby wasn't feeling to well and it wasn't because of there transportation it was because her Sixth Sense to feel aura and emotions witch didn't usually cause a problem but since some guy was running around having motion sickness she wasn't doing to well. At the moment she had Yang trying to comfort her as she watched the news it was about the guys she took down turns out the woman was named Cinder Fall and one of the leaders of the radical side of the White Fang and was locked up in a high security prison.

As she looked out the window she heard professor Goodwitch's message and after it she started thinking about what team she'll be on, idly listening to Yang yelling about her shoe.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well another one done! First of all I'm going to give you a riddle about a future plot point to think about if you get it please don't spoil it for others and here it is "After the leafs have fallen and before souls come to see there loved ones. One will come to stay and not look back." If you figure it out great on you if you don't at least you'll get a good surprise!**

 **Now then for something I should address how her possession power works for one it when she ejects herself from her body it is her soul that comes out which would always be lethal to any other living being to a Grimm that don't even have a soul it makes things a lot more complicated because souls are very fragile and need a power source or an anchor/horcrux to keep them from moving on to the other side however since there isn't an other side for Grimm it's safe for her to do it. Also she can't use magic in someone's body if they don't have a magic core.**

 **Anyway Thanks for the Reviews I may not reply to them but I do read them when ever I can.**


	4. Ch 4 Team Test

**Chapter 4: Team Test**

-Beacon Main Courtyard-

Ruby was stumbling down the pathway to the main entrance with Yang by her side trying to help her feel better. "Sis go ahead I'll catch up.. I just need some rest.." As Ruby said this she gives Yang a small thumbs up. who looked hesitant at leaving her before shrugging and going over to a group that was apparently her friends.

Sighing feeling a little better then before she felt around the area for anyone's aura to hopefully meet and become friends with and found one coming up behind her with another one just getting through the gates both calm but the closer one has a lot of self importance with the far one having a hint of fear. She composed herself before turning to greet the closer one only to trip on there luggage cart and go face first into the girl's suitcases she figured it out that it was a she after hearing the angry female voice start yelling at her. As Ruby was trying to get up she felt the other person's aura getting annoyed she decided to at least get a word in before this became an even bigger deal.

"Well I'm sorry princess!" Ruby yelled back at the girl as she was waving around a glass bottle filled with dust. The girl now looking offended was about to go into another tirade when the other person who was also a girl said "It's Heiress actually. Weiss Schnee." The girl says looking at Weiss who was nodding before she started talking about her family and how evil and greedy they are. Weiss then looked like she was going to explode in anger so she started to yell at the girl who was looking at Ruby with questioning eyes before they turned into ones of knowing she nodded before walking off With Weiss doing the same. Leaving a pale Ruby as she started to worry that someone other than the teachers already know she's a Grimm.

In reality Blake was thinking Ruby was some kind of Grimm killing machine for not only getting into Beacon at her age but also smelling more Grimm than Human meaning in her mind Ruby most have killed hundreds of strong Grimm.

As Ruby was making her way into the School's theater She saw the sick guy from the airship looking around lost.'I want to help him but at the same time he got me sick… If he comes to me I well help.' As she was thinking about helping him a lady with red hair walks over to him deciding not to get in there way she walks into the theater already seeing Yang's hair but as she makes her way to her sister she also sees the teachers standing at the side wall looking at her and sizing her up. When she got next to Yang she pulled up her hood trying to get the teachers to stop looking at her.

As the last students walk in Professor Goodwitch starts to tell them about the school along with how honored they should be before Ozpin walked up and told them about how they get into teams and the test that they'll be taking to tomorrow as he was about to leave the stage he also said that he'll also kick out anyone that try's to steal his coffee which caused a lot of students last year to be sent home and be band from being huntsmen.

After being left in the theater for the night Ruby went to 'sleep' next to Yang and definitely not going round the school scaring the crap out of the upper years by possessing stuff in there rooms and making them move on there own.

-Beacon's Cliff Face-

Ruby and Yang were the first students there so they started having a fun chat with Ozpin as they waited who told them about the school among other thinks before asking Ruby to meet with him after the team ceremony. Figuring it out to be a talk about her being a Grimm she agreed and waited for everyone else to get there looking up everyone that came on her scroll already crossing out Weiss as a potential partner she decided that her best bet besides her Sister was Blake, Ren, Pyrrha or a girl named Nora. Who where all strong and open minded with the latter being the most necessary.

After the sick guy who was named Jaune got on the platform next to her. Ozpin started to tell them about the test she felt her platform move a bit after he said the they'll be landing in. Made her start thinking of the best way to land as they where being launched one by one. As her platform started to go up she jumped with it making her go faster.

Sticking the landing she started to feel for the other's aura Easily finding Weiss heading her way she decided to head to another one that was ahead of her. Covering her one human eye she dashed off to the other aura leaving Weiss behind. Surprisingly the aura stopped and seemed to wait for her. Deciding that if it was a trap she wouldn't get caught off guard she grabbed Crescent Rose and made her way into the trees before going into viewing range.

Ruby looked down to see Blake Belladonna staring back at her deciding to take fate up on it's generosity she uncovered her eye. "Hello new partner!" Ruby smiled trying to act friendly only getting a nod from Blake. Frowning Ruby jumped down next to Blake they then started walking to the ancient ruins where she felt Yang's aura. On there way Ruby was wonder if she should ask why Blake's bow had aura moving through it, but this wasn't the time or place.

When they walked into the clearing she saw Yang and… Weiss, biting her lip wanting to know how Weiss got there first they walked to the runes and grab another Knight like Yang was holding looking at Blake to see if she agreed who only nodded with a quiet "Yes" smiling a little as they went over to Yang and Weiss as Nura and Ren rode in on a Grimm "Yang? Can we do that with Ein? He's almost the same size." She asked aloud making Yang sweat drop "Ein?" Blake asks looking at the two of them curiously. "Oh just Ruby's pet beowolf" Yang answered nonchalantly making Blake's idea of Ruby being a total bad ass even more true in her eyes.

Weiss at the same time thinking that it was just a made-up story. As Blake was about to ask for more details Pyrrha came out of the treeline dragging Jaune behind her running away from a giant Death Stalker hot on there tail. "Blake can you distracted for a second?" She nods before heading towards it her weapon turning into a gun as she started firing at it's side making it change directions now heading for her as Ruby Runs behind it loading some ice shells into Crescent Rose before firing into the gaps in it's Armor making it stop still as a statue "Come guys this should hold it for at least ten minutes!" With that her and Blake run back to everyone else before heading back to Beacon nearly waking up a sleeping Nevermore luckily they stopped Nora from trying to ride it back.

When they got back to the Theater they found it empty with only a note From Ozpin about how they would be there after saving some hopeless students that forgot to grab ammo before the test. So Ruby and Blake talked as everyone else rested only stopping when Ozpin walked in with a mug of coffee and a pissed Professor Goodwitch. "All right now that everyone's here even the shadowy silhouettes of people that we don't talk about because we don't know what they are. lets start!" He says with a smile as Everyone was looking at the silhouettes that where only clapping.

"First up is Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and, Jaune Arc. Who well be making up team JNPR led by Jaune." said person was looking sheepish as Ozpin was looking at the next list "Second up is Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and, Weiss Schnee that will be team RWBY Led by Ruby." He says before looking at the rest. "Now I have a meeting to get to so I sent the other teams there roster with the leader having your dorm number." He says nodding at Ruby to follow as he starts to walk to his office with her behind him.

-Ozpin's Office-

Ruby was sitting in front of Ozpin's desk as he got more coffee before sitting down. "Now then miss Rose I take it you know why your here?" He asks trying to sound kind. "Is it because of what I am?" She asks concerned. "Well that's a part of it… You see when you were born Your parents had me do a blood test to see if there was any complications which there weren't luckily but I found something I've haven't seen in a long time.. Magic." Ozpin says trying to be dramatic. "But not from a maiden It was natural born magic not artificial like them." Ruby at this point was wide eyed with her jaw on the ground. "If your wondering why I'm telling you this it's because I want you to become my Apprentice!" He says the last part with a wide grin. "You have magic!? I thought only maidens had magic!" Ruby yells

At this point Ruby was in shock. "If you except I'll tell you everything you would ever want to know" She was about to say yes but she stopped herself before asking. "Why me?.." Ozpin blinked before setting down his mug. "Ruby there's two things you must know one if your evolution is anything to go off of your going to be staying around here for a long time you may even be immortal not in the physical definition but you can't pass on so you'll be here even if just a ghost. Secondly I know where we came from I used to be known by the name of Merlin before I came here. I can show you magic that hasn't been seen in Thousands of Years in either world what do you say!?" He holds his hand out to Ruby who only hesitate for a second before shaking it. "Wonderful you well come here on the Weekends for are lessons." He says before walking her to the dorm where the rest of her team where waiting. "Oh right I forgot you have the key code" Ozpin says good-naturedly but only getting the tired look of RWBY back.

 **Omake: Staff meeting before test. Ozpin's POV**

Ozpin was in the staff meeting with every staff member looking at him confused about why they where there with him thinking about how to get the best reaction out of them when Glenda looked at him wanting him to start. Getting up the makeshift podium made of mugs which some staff members found funny. "Now then I bet your wondering why your all here?" Ozpin asked waiting for them all to nod. "Your all here because we have a new Student that you'll all need to be careful around." At this he used legilimency on the teachers waiting for all them to let down there guard before saying."That s so happens to be a Grimm." He casts a muffling charm on his ears right before a loud "WHAT!" rang out. In the back of his mind he makes a mental note to start Outsourcing for cookies they don't have enough cooks to make enough cookies for Ruby and the rest of the students it would be either one or the other with how many Ruby eats alone.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well if this all went to plan there should be a Omake before this. Anyway know I think there's some things that need to be explained for one Ruby and Blake being teammates instead of Ruby and Weiss It's simply because I don't see volume one Weiss and this Ruby getting along the same or better as in the show in the future I can see it but with how headstrong she is now it won't end well.**

 **Secondly how there world sees her and how she sees herself. The world sees her as a Grimm with a human mind and to be treated as such. She sees herself as lucky that it wasn't the other way around by being a human with the mind of a Grimm so she wants to live her life to it's fullest enjoying every bit of it and trying to help those in need even if doing so makes her fight her own kind.**

 **Anyway I think there's a couples small details that can be said that will help you all get a better idea of this FanFic one being Ruby's Grimm eye is her left eye and can't be stunned by bright flashes of light as shown in the last chapter and can see in the dark. And as for what day the test was it was on Friday meaning that the days after the test will have Ruby learning from Ozpin unlike Cannon where the test was right before the first real day of school which will allow this Ruby to get some magic training before classes**

 **Lastly I'm having some computer problems that I'll get resolved after this chapter that's why there's more grammar issues then normal I was having a hard time just doing my normal proofing of this chapter alone and couldn't find away around them with out having to rewrite most of the chapter. So I'm sorry about that but I am planning on rewriting this whole story when I'm done.**

 **So if you don't want to wait until then all I can say is it's not going to be for a while but most likely after two more of my FanFics get posted but there still only little ideas I have with not really a plot so I hope you'll be able to enjoy this story until then.**


	5. Ch 5 A Partner

**Chapter 5: A P** **artner**

-Professor Port's Classroom-

Weiss wasn't having a good first day of school scratch that she wasn't having a good anything right now her team mate Yang was doing everything in her power to drive her mad she didn't know how to stop talking! And her sister Ruby is just as bad she's always gone for some unknown reason that only Yang knows. Her bed has creepy dolls that she swears move at night and no matter what her partner Blake does they keep coming back, Oh and Blake she's the only one she can get along with and that's because she doesn't talk much.

Ruby was right now sleeping after a long night of training and pranking. Ozpin Even helped by telling her the best places to set up traps of course she had to use her body to set them up and it didn't get enough sleep so she's letting it sleep in class the Professors already knew that she's taking advanced lessons form Ozpin on the weekends and she learned a lot of the first year's classes at Signal so they let her be.

Blake was trying to read her book but she couldn't stop thinking that something wasn't right. Stuff just didn't add up her partner was almost always away doing something and at night Ruby's dolls smelled like Grimm and moved according to Weiss. She was thinking Ruby already knew about her secret so she's going to confront her after class.

Yang was having a bad time no matter what she tried Weiss wouldn't open up to her it's like trying to crack a safe open with a cheap sponge and that maybe easier than befriending Weiss. But she did get a good laugh after she heard about the 'Ghost of Beacon' That was scaring all the upper years at night.

As the class went on Ruby woke up her body as Professor Port asked if there was any volunteers with Weiss being the only one to raise her hand before coming to the front of the class where Professor Port gets a cage from behind his desk. When the cage opened a little Grimm ran out and towards Weiss who was getting ready to try and stop it. Ruby however saw one big problem Weiss was not only aiming for the most armored part of the Grimm but she wasn't standing in the right position to take a hit at that speed. She looked at Yang silently asking if she should help but Yang shaked her head wanting to see what Weiss was going to do.

As suspected her weapon went flying leaving her unarmed as Ruby was getting ready to jump in Professor Port looked at Weiss with a disapproving look before holding up his hand to make Ruby stop again as Weiss got Myrtenaster aka her weapon and started to attack it's armor again. Ruby at this point was getting a bit worried and yelled out."Hit it's underside! It's weak there!"

Weiss looked at her before making a Glyph to stop it in mid air before throwing it to the other side of the room as it landed on it's back and before it could get back up Weiss gave it a killing blow as the class bell rang letting them know class was over. As they got up Weiss glared at Ruby mad that she made her look incompetent. Ruby decided to let her cool off before trying to talk to her so she walked out as Yang walked over to Weiss. Only to be pulled to the side by Blake when she walked out the door.

When Blake pulled Ruby into an empty classroom she was looking down feeling bad that she wasn't able to tell her even though she most likely already knew since she looked at her bow funny. "Ruby we need to talk… About what we been keeping from everyone.." As Blake said this Ruby was getting ready for what ever Blake would say about her being a Grimm.

Blake closed her eyes as she quickly pulled off her bow waiting for Ruby to either be mad about her lying or about her being a faunus. "Ruby I'm sorry I wanted to tell you sooner but I just couldn't!" After she yelled this there was a long silent pause. When Blake opened her eyes she was shocked to find Ruby completely dumbfounded.

"Umm okay?.." Ruby was now feeling a bit bad. "Is that all?.." She said aloud by mistake making Blake's expression change from concerned to curiosity. "What else would it be about?" Blake asked making Ruby face palm at her slip up before she decided that if her partner was being honest then she should be two.

"Well.. umm… can I tell you a secret?.." With a nod Ruby pulled up her sleeve showing her arm is covered in black marking going in random patterns. "Do you know what this is?.." Blake looked them over before shaking her head. "These are spots where the human parts of me got replaced with the Grimm parts of me.." Blake was now wide eyed as she leaned against the wall for support. "Your a-a Grimm?.." Blake asked making Ruby look away knowing that look from some others she told but she quickly looked back as she felt Blake poke her arm in fascination."Your not scared!?" Ruby yelled caught off guard. "Should I be?" She asked confused. "But..But.." Ruby stammered before shaking her head and motioned for them to go back to there dorm to relax and talk more.

 **Omake: Ozpin's magic theory hour,**

Ruby was sitting in Ozpin's office with said man at a whiteboard writing down how magic is used. "Now remember there are four ranks to magic users Wizard/Witch, Mage, Sorcerer, and Warlock. Now tell me what are there tools?" Ozpin asked as Ruby looked at her wand which was Ozpin's old one.

"A Witch or Wizard can use a wand or familiar as either a booster for there magic or a training tool to gain control over there Magic. A Mage uses there own hands as they don't need a wand because there magic and control are enough for medium spells but wands are some times used for very volatile like the anti-possession spell Avada Kedavra" At this the spell fired off by mistake at Ozpin who simply back handed it into a wall as if it's just a house fly. "Good for both the spell and answer" He said wanting her to continue. "Okay.. A Sorcerer uses a staff to control and boost High level spells that can warp reality and a Warlock only needs there mind to use any spell with just a thought." Ozpin smiled as he gave her a cookie. "Good now as you know I'm one of the only two that have earned the rank of Warlock and I'm hoping to get you to that rank some day."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well another one is done but now I'm having a little problem. I'm starting to get writer's block but not the same as my other story that one I'm not having fun writing it. This one however I am it's just I'm having a hard time thinking of how to keep it to cannon as well as keeping it fun to write without getting it to off track.**

 **Other than that I don't think there's anything else to say so I'll go back to thinking of a way around this problem. The next Chapter may take a while so sorry.**


End file.
